Taxi
by Arcasdrea
Summary: Una pequeña historia para no perder la costumbre. De como un alma solitaria y maltratada encuentra proteccion, sentido a la vida y,tal vez, amor en un perfecto desconocido, en solo una noche. Un Sanosuke X Megumi, de esos que tanto me gustan escribir.


**TAXI**

**by: Arcasdrea **

**EPILOGO**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

Era una noche tranquila. Afuera de su automóvil arreciaba una leve lluvia, por lo que la afluencia de posibles clientes que quisieran ocupar su taxi descendía. A pesar de eso, él debía trabajar. Además el manejar su nave, de alguna manera, lo relajaba y aun más bajo las tenues luces naranjas de la ciudad.

Eran cerca de las doce de la noche y la décima vuelta por aquel concurrido barrio, en otras condiciones climáticas, de la ciudad de Tokio. Un suave jazz era su única compañía, además de un osito pequeño que colgaba de su retrovisor.

- **Hoy es una mala noche, Sumo** – le habló al pequeño oso, que por el movimiento del vehículo parecía responderle de manera afirmativa. Sonrió a su reflejo en el retrovisor, al descubrirse hablando con el juguete que su hija le regalara hace un tiempo atrás.

Comenzó a silbar al compás del saxofón, mientras sus dedos tintineaban el manubrio al ritmo de la batería, tan ensimismado iba que debió frenar con violencia cuando frente a su taxi se le cruza la silueta de una mujer.

- **MUJER IDIOTA QUÉ INTENTA HACER** – grito tocando con exasperación la bocina, mientras con mirada iracunda observaba como la grácil mujer entraba en la cabina trasera de su vehículo.

- **Déme un paseo por la ciudad** – dijo ella relegando un mechón húmedo hacia su espalda con una elegancia y cinismo único en alguien que casi muere atropellada por el taxi que pretendía tomar.

- **OIGA…**- trago una gran bocanada de aire para calmarse -** …casí la atropello por su impertinencia…ESTÁ DEMENTE ACASO?!!!!!**

- S**olo haga lo que le digo… sáqueme de aquí por favor…-** ni se molesto en mirarlo. Registro en su Louis Vitton, sacando un cigarrillo café que prendió sin prisa.

- **Pero… el taxímetro?...**

-** No se preocupe… tengo suficiente como para pagarle **– lanzó una bocanada de humo al aire y cruzando las piernas se acomodó en el asiento.

Sanosuke apretó tanto las manos en el manubrio, que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos por la presión. Suspiró una vez más para relajarse… y concentrándose en el camino apretó suavemente el acelerador.

Era un silencio sepulcral entre conductor y pasajero. Uno por aún estar enojado y la otra por estar sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

- **Le molesta si pongo algo de música?** – pregunto Sanosuke, mirando a la mujer por el espejo retrovisor.

- **No… mejor… este silencio ya me molesta **– dijo con toda sinceridad y leyendo los pensamientos del castaño.

Continuaron por algunas cuadras más sumidos en el silencio, pero ahora amenizado por un buen jazz. El castaño siguió las indicaciones de la pelinegra, pero ya a unas cuantas vueltas, la creatividad y la paciencia se le estaba acabando.

- **A dónde desea que la lleve? **– preguntó cuando se detuvo en una luz roja.

- **Ya le dije… paséeme por la ciudad **– respondió ella sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

- **Pero es que ya no sé por dónde más ir…** - se volteó para enfrentarla. Ella ahora lo miro seriamente, lanzándole todo el humo de su cigarrillo en la cara – **está prohibido fumar…. Cof!, Cof!**

**- Todos me prohíben cosas esta noche…** - dijo con tono de sarcasmo volviendo su vista a la ventanilla - **… no sé… a dónde le gusta ir cuando desea calmarse?… calmar su corazón?**

- **Ehh???... pues… **- la pregunta lo había dejado atónito. La cara de preocupación y tristeza de la chica le indico que algo no andaba bien en ella, sumándole el modo de subirse al taxi y de comportarse en ese poco tiempo que llevaban juntos – **qué le parece allí? **– con su dedo índice le mostró un mirador, el mirador del monte que se enclavaba en medio de la ciudad – **muchas veces voy ahí para pensar y cuando necesito estar solo. La vista de la ciudad es impresionante.**

- **Vamos… **- dijo la mujer, sin un atisbo de interés.

Sanosuke alzó los hombros y apretó el acelerador, al tiempo que el semáforo le daba el verde.

Sin mucha prisa, llegaron hasta el comentado lugar. Las luces de la ciudad tintineaban a lo lejos, ofreciendo una bella vista. La luna remontaba a lo lejos, cubierta por algunas nubes, dando al cielo ese aspecto lúgubre y misterioso, como en los cuentos de hombres lobos y vampiros.

El mirador estaba vacío, algo extraño a esas horas, pues muchos eran los autos de amantes clandestinos que iban allí por un poco de intimidad gratuita.

_**"Tenemos suerte, hoy no habrá películas triples X para acompañarnos"**_ pensó Sanosuke con una mueca de ironía en el rostro, mientras observaba el entorno.

Su pasajera descendió del automóvil, y se acercó arriesgadamente a la barandilla de aquel mirador. La mujer cerró los ojos al sentir el viento frió golpear su cara, aspiró hondo para sentir todo ese aire limpiar su cuerpo, su sangre, su alma. Extendió los brazos, formando una cruz con su cuerpo, así estuvo un buen rato, siendo observada con interés por el castaño desde el taxi. El viento le desordenaba el cabello, le agitaba el abrigo y la falda.

**"_Esta mujer está loca"._**

De un momento a otro, la mujer se saca los zapatos de tacón y, con un grito ahogado, los lanza al precipicio.

**"**_**Corrección… muy loca".** _

Lo que siguió a continuación fue muy rápido para el conductor del taxi y su pasajera.

Pues ésta, para ver como sus zapatos caen en la oscuridad que era el fondo, se paró sobre la barandilla, que era la única protección de ese mirador con los casi 1000 metros de caída libre. Sanosuke, salió corriendo de su vehículo y antes de que el cuerpo de la mujer se precipitara hacia delante, la toma de la cintura y en un solo jalón, la lleva hacia si, cayendo ambos en el suelo firme y seguro del mirador.

- **ESTÁ LOCA O QUÉ?????!!!!!!!... VAN DOS VECES EN ESTA NOCHE QUE INTENTA SUICIDARSE!!!!!!!! **– le comenzó a gritar el castaño. Ella estaba recostada bajo él, con la mirada fija en la expresión iracunda del hombre, que a horcajadas estaba arrodillado sobre ella, con un brazo a cada lado de su cabeza – **yo no quiero cargar con la muerte de una mujer tan bella como usted, me escucho??!!!!!!!… usted se subió a mi taxi para pasear, no para morir!!!!!!!!!**

- **Lo-lo-sien-siento…** - balbuceo ella, aferrada a esas pupilas castañas que le reprochaban con enojo.

-** LO SIENTE????!!!!! POR DIOS, CASI SE ARROJA A UN PRECIPICIO, SI NO ANTES HUBIERA MUERTO BAJO LAS RUEDAS DE MI AUTO… yo no sé que mierda le pasó esta noche, pero no… **- no pudo seguir hablando, pues la mujer enrollando los brazos alrededor de su cuello y hundiendo la cara en su pecho, comenzó a llorar amargamente.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

**Notas de la Autora:**

Es algo corto, lo sé. Pero es que estaba haciendo traslado de archivos de mi viejo pc al nuevo, y entre las carpetas hallé esto. Lo habré escrito hace dos años más o menos. Y como no quiero perder la costumbre, decidí subirlo tal cual. Espero que les guste, y se desean hacer algún comentario o que lo continue... no dejen de decirmelo por review.

Un beso a todas y todos.

Arcasdrea


End file.
